As used herein, the term “user equipment” (alternatively “UE”) might in some cases refer to mobile devices or wireless devices such as mobile telephones, personal digital assistants, handheld, laptop computers or personal computers, and similar devices that have telecommunications capabilities, including text and email functionality. The terms UE, mobile device, and wireless device may be used interchangeably herein. Such a UE might include a device and its associated removable memory module, such as but not limited to a Universal Integrated Circuit Card (UICC) that includes a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) application, a Universal Subscriber Identity Module (USIM) application, or a Removable User Identity Module (R-UIM) application. Alternatively, such a UE might include the device itself without such a module. In other cases, the term “UE” might refer to devices that have similar capabilities but that are not transportable, such as desktop computers, set-top boxes, or network appliances. The term “UE” can also refer to any component that can terminate a communication session for a user. Also, the terms “user equipment,” “UE,” “user agent,” “UA,” “user device,” and “mobile device” might be used synonymously herein.